In Love With My Demise
by WaterWitch666
Summary: Alec and his ex-close friend now despise each other. Both crazy for one another but too stubborn to realize. The Volturi want her back, the coven she left want her back. Will they open their eyes or perish in their demise? Xp can't summarize please read
1. The Playful Chase

On a pitch black mid spring night, a teenage girl was running through dark and dreary woods, ironically called the White Forest. While she was running she would occasionally glance back, assuming she was being chased. Desperate to get away the girl jumped onto a limb, hoping to be lost amongst the trees. After hopping from branch to branch the girl eventually jumped to the ground not stopping her sprint. Very soon the girl grew tired and decided to rest for very few seconds; she glanced around unable to sense her followers but did see fog forming around her, _'Being the bastard that he is, he'll knock out my senses giving him the advantage and the fun. But I will be damned before I deliver him the satisfaction, even if it means I will be in sever pain.' _

The girl examined the trees that surrounded her and thought back to a game she used to play as a child, _'Look for me in the White Forest hiding in a hollow tree,'_ she repeated the phrase in her head. A sinister smirked appeared on her face, "come find me." She said the last bit of the phrase out loud as the wind picked up around her, her jet black pigtails fluttered like ravens in the night sky. She looked directly in front of her, her crimson eyes glowing in a pale moonlight.

A few miles away, unknown to either of them, her gaze was met by similar eyes belonging to a boy her age. He placed his hand on a tree beside him; he closed his eyes, _"come find me…"_ The wind seemed to whisper to him, he smirked, _'Still playing childish games? Stupid girl…'_

"Alec did you find her? Is she close?" His thoughts were interrupted as a muscular guy behind him asked looking at him with concern. The boy, known as Alec, took his hand from the tree and looked ahead, "She's close alright, very close. She's resting right now, won't be long before she starts moving again. Best make our move now unless anyone wants to continue with this little chase, sister?" He turned to a girl who was also his age who had blonde hair hidden under a black hood, "No I've grown tired of this senseless game of hide and seek. We were ordered to collect her, shall we?" She asked as she took off as well at the other three, unaware of what our little vixen had in store for them.

When they arrived they found her sitting on the ground, she seemed to be waiting for them. They kept a good distance away just in case, "Looks like she's finally given up, let's get her." The muscular guy tried to get up to grab her but the blonde girl held her arm in front of him, "You are all brawns and no brains. This is too easy…" The blonde girl glared at the girl waiting.

"What makes you say that Jane? What if she finally realizes she can't escape from us?" A small, thinner boy asked. Alec examined the other girl more carefully, "No Jane's right, this is too easy. There's no way she would ever give into an enemy without putting up a fight. She's planning something…" The muscular guy smacked the ground lightly but enough to cause the dirt around his palm to jump, "Well what are we supposed to do, just sit here till she finally makes another run for it and we start the chase all over again?"

"No, one of us will stay to the side while the rest of us confront her. And under obvious terms that will have to be you brother." Alec opened his mouth to protest but Jane stopped it, "You know she won't listen to the rest of us. You have a better chance at capturing her than all of us combine." Alec tried to find something to go against her say but came up empty handed, he sighed and nodded. Jane and the other two boys stood and walked over to the girl, "There you are. We've been looking for you."

The girl stood, she looked at them and smirked, "I bet you have, hello Jane, Felix, Demetri. I must say it was fun while it lasted, hope to play with all of you again soon." She turned to leave.

"Now hold on just a minute," The small boy, Demetri, said as he stepped forward, "we were sent here to bring you back and that is exactly what we will do." Felix stood beside Demetri, "Come now or do we have to do this the hard way?" The girl turned to face them, obviously three were here however she sensed Alec hiding in the trees just beside them, _'Maybe I can push them all back with one hit? Despite the pain they will be too far to catch up with me and I can escape.' _

"That is a tough decision there Felix, we should think about that." After a few seconds the girl sighed, "You know I hate to be a pain but the hard way is just too much fun. My regards to Aro." A white mist clouded her eyes as she concentrated hard on everything directly in front of her, the others got freak out when their feet left the solid ground and they levitated in the air. The girl smirked as she twitched her head forward and everything in front of her flew in that direction recklessly fast.

As soon as the others were gone the girl's smirk turned into a pained frown as she clutched her head. She always hated using her powers, the more force she uses on her target the more force is added to her brain. After a few seconds her migraine calmed down and she started backing into the tree behind her. However her back didn't meet a tree's bark, it met a person's firm chest. She quickly turned and glared at the one person she despised most on this Earth.

* * *

AN: Oh may I burn in hell. For the record I hate Twilight with a fiery passion yet I developed a crush. Well I finally did it, on my computer this story is really far into it yet I've always debated whether or not to post it and I gave in XP. I do not own Twilight or its character and contents, I do own the girl, won't spoil her name, but hopfully you guys enjoyed it cause I really want to damn myself for writing it. Oh for those who noticed, "Look for me in the White Forest hiding in a hallow tree come find me." Belongs to the wonderful Amy Lee's My Last Breath.


	2. Found Then Lost

20 miles away the others were recovering from their little flight across the forest; they noticed that only a few trees came with them the others remained standing. Felix threw a limb off of him, "How the hell did she do that?"

"That must have been the power she's been hiding for so long. I've never seen anything like it." Jane said as she stood, Demetri dusted himself off and stood beside Felix, "No wonder Aro wants her back so badly." Jane looks around, "Well brother isn't here so he was successful in staying clear of her powers." Demetri looked at her, "Should we go help him?"

"No, it would take too much time just to get up there. For now we wait here for him to return." Jane sat on a flattened tree stump, Felix sat crossing his arms and Demetri just stood, "Boy sure hope Alec is having more fun then us." Felix spoke up.

* * *

"Elena it's good to see you." The girl, Elena, took a few steps back just glaring at him, "Alec, I wish I could say the same thing." Alec looked ahead where his sister and friends flew too, "That's an interesting ability you have, must be a shame that it comes with such a painful side effect." He ran his fingers across her cheek but she just slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!" Alec just smirked and walked towards her while she moved back, "I see you're still as stubborn as ever." Elena felt her back touch the bark of a tree with Alec directly in front of her giving her no where to run, "Leave me alone Alec, I will not go back to the wretched place after what they did." Alec leaned towards her to whisper in her ear, "You're coming back with me, like it or not." Elena's eyes widened in irritation and she put her hands on his chest to shove him. But just as soon as she went to push him, he quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the tree beside her head, "You know you're no match for me." He whispered to her, he smirked at her teasingly. Elena just glared at him, "Oh bite me." He just giggled a little and shook his head, "Don't give me any ideas Elena I haven't fed yet."

"Go away Alec before I make you." Alec smirked, "I'd like to see you try and from the looks of it, you're at a disadvantage." Elena looked at him with her eyes clouded, "Think again." She tried to use her ability again only to push him back a few feet before the migraine got too unbearable. She grunted loudly and grabbed her head, "Poor girl." Elena cracked her eye and glared at him as he walked towards her, "I…hate you Alec." She was able to mutter out before she let darkness take her, before she could hit the ground Alec grabbed her and picked her up. He put her on his back and took off for his friends and sister.

A few minutes later Elena silently opened her eyes, she found herself on Alec's back. Without even thinking she lightly bit him on his shoulder forcing him to drop her, "I see you've woken." Elena just glared at him and looked around for her quickest exit, as soon as she found one she ran to it but Alec beat her there. He grabbed her arm and spun her around slamming her into a tree, Elena grunted then pushed off it when Alec tried to slam her again she just ran up it then flipped over him. When she turned around to run Alec grabbed her arm and twisted it causing it to break, she let out a little scream but instantly shut up. Before she knew it Alec pulled her to the ground and pinned her down with him over her. He smirked down at her, "Looks like I'm winning." Elena looked to the side and shut her eyes, "Shut up Alec." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Give it up Elena."

She always hated when he said her name so she spit in his face, he became aggravated. He got off her and grabbed her throat; he lifted her up and threw her a few feet away. She ended up bouncing off the ground a few times before skidding to a stop. He walked to her, crouched over her and grabbed the collar of her shirt lifting her up slightly. He didn't do anything just watched her as she grunted in pain, he looked at her neck and saw a cross choker around it. He touched it for a few seconds till Elena slapped his hand away, so he dropped her to the ground. Elena looked to glare at him only to have her head snap to the side as a result of a slap across the face. Tears started to form in her eyes even though she tried to hide them, she used her arm to rub away the tears but more came, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

When Alec saw the tears in her eyes it brought back memories he'd long forgotten, he backed away from her as she sat up. As she continued to look at him Alec couldn't take anymore of it so he turned his back to her. Seeing her chance Elena quickly ran away, Alec heard her leave but strangely did nothing about it, _'I couldn't even if I wanted to, Elena…' _Right afterwards he left for others.

* * *

As soon as he got back to the others they noticed Elena wasn't in his possession, "Where is she?" Demetri asked. Knowing he couldn't just tell them that he let her go, he made something up, "She used that ability of hers and got away."

"And it took this long?" Jane asked not believing a word, "I tried to look for her again but she somehow covered her scent from me, so I came back." Felix sighed, "Fine, let's get back. Aro's not going to be happy about this." They started to head off, on the way Jane leaned over to Alec, "You didn't just let her go did you?" Alec just glared down at her, "No." Jane just smirked and returned her attention ahead.

Once they reached the castle and the throne room Aro had a surprised look on his face when he didn't see Elena, "W-Where is she?" Jane looked over at Alec, "Brother, perhaps you can explain to them why we came up empty handed." Alec glared at her but looked at Aro as calmly as he could, "We have figured out her ability that she has hidden all these years." Aro's creepy grin came back to his face, "Really? Do tell what it- Wait you know what, here show me." Aro held out his hand, but luckily Demetri took it so Aro couldn't see what really happened between the two. Once Demetri let go Aro started laughing and clapping his hands, "Wonderful, wonderful. She will do, yes she will do perfectly. But seeing she is not in our possession and Alec since you lost her you are to go out and get her yourself. And you will not return till you have her, and please don't harm her too much." A small grin appeared on Alec's face, happy to get a second chance to put Elena in her place, "Yes Aro." And before anyone could even blink he was gone.

* * *

AN: There you have it another chapter in, think I'll wait on the others till I get some reviews. I really hope you all like it cause I still wanna damn myself for it. DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT just Elena...so far. I really wish I could show everyone what Elena looks like but it'd be a lot of pics, so those who would really like to see her please message me and I will send you the pics. Hope you all like XD


	3. The Asylum

Alec seemed to catch Elena's scent a lot easier then last time; she seemed to be wearing something that was strong yet sweet smelling. Soon he found himself in front of a nightclub called The Asylum; he knew for certain that Elena was inside so he walked right in. Once inside he heard an unfamiliar song going called System, and he also noticed that almost everyone was looking at him so he headed to the bar on the far right end of the club. The only bartender came over to him, "What can I get you?" He asked. Alec looked at him but just shook his head, "You're new around here aren't you?" The bartender asked while cleaning a glass, "Yes." Alec said.

"Well my name is Jonas but people call me Joker, so if you ever need anything at all just ask me." Alec looked at him and decided to ask anyway, "Actually I'm looking for someone, her name is Elena." A smile grew on Joker's face, "Ah I see you're interested in our little Ring Mistress as well. You wouldn't be the first to ask for her." He looked ahead and started looking for her, "A lot of people ask for her?" Alec asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice, "Yeah, she's the life of the party. Everyone here knows exactly who she is, and if you don't then you sure will soon. Wait there she is, she's in the middle of the dance floor with some guy. He must feel like the luckiest bastard in this place." Alec turned and saw Elena grinding against a filthy mortal, for some reason he wanted to tear him away from her and dance with her like that but he knows he couldn't. He was about to get up to go to her but she started walking towards the bar so he turned and tried to hide himself from her, "Hey Joker, a Bloody Mary, special."

"You got it sweetheart, so how's your little grinding action going?" She leaned her arms against the bar and didn't even notice Alec was right next to her. He was able to take in her new clothes, a black and red dress with little cross charms hanging from it; he had to admit she pulled it off perfectly.

"Good I think I got this one, I'm taking him out tonight to close the deal." Joker smirked and handed her drink over, "Well make sure you're protected we would want nothing to happen to our little Ring Mistress." She chugged down her Bloody Mary; she set the glass down and smiled, "It's not me you have to worry about." She gave a creepy smirk and even a wink then left for her mortal.

"Why didn't you talk to her, she was right next to you?" Alec just ignored him; he turned around and saw her whisper to the guy's ear, "What's a special Bloody Mary?" Alec asked not taking his eyes from the two, "We're a bit of a messed up club so we actually put blood into that drink. But only those who ask for it special get it." This time Alec looked at him, "And that doesn't freak you out?"

"No, it was actually my idea so far Elena and a few others have asked for it. I just figured they'd like it since they kept asking for it. They seem to really love it." Alec gave a curious look, "Could I try it?" Joker smirked, "Of course." As he got the drink ready Alec looked back at the suspected couple, "Here you go; first one's on the house." Joker handed him the glass and he took a big gulp from it, he found it delicious and chugged the rest of it down.

"All those who order it chugged the thing right down. Oh Ring Mistress is on the move." Alec looked and saw Elena leading her mortal out the back door, Alec set his glass down, "I'm out of here." Joker figured he was angry, "Hey don't worry about it all the guys she leaves with don't come back. In fact you should consider yourself lucky you're not with her." Alec smirked back at him, "If only." He started to leave, "Hey well hope to see you again here." Alec didn't say anything more; he just made his way through the dance floor. He had a hard time considering people were bumping into him and some girls even hooked onto him but he just push them off and continue on his way.

He slowly opened the back door and slipped out quietly, he found Elena making out with the same guy she left with. Then she pushed against him harder deepening the kiss, just when Alec was about to throw the guy away and yell at her, he saw the boy trying to push her off, then he saw blood seeping out of their mouths. Once she was all finished, she lit a match and threw it on the body, burning it completely, she was about to walk away when Alec revealed himself, "Hello Ring Mistress."

As soon as Elena saw him she took off running with him close behind her. While Elena was running she noticed fog was started to form around her, and soon she couldn't smell, hear, or feel anything. Eventually both found themselves running through a forest going deeper and deeper into it. While Elena was running she quickly checked behind her then she found herself falling down a waterfall and soon she fell unconscious before she hit the water.

* * *

AN: Another one in. In Twilight I'm not sure how a vampire disposes of the body after a feeding so please bear with me. I do not own Twilight, I do own Elena. Please review so I know if it's progressing well or not. Those who would like to see Elena's clothes and her club dress please message me with your email address.


	4. The Past

Elena awoke in a dim room, she looked around and noticed that she was brought there, she relaxed slightly feeling safe and warm but when she looked down, a scowl grew on her face. As Alec's jacket rests on her like a blanket, she picked the thing up and threw it at the door. She found herself feeling weak so she curled up into a little ball and fell back asleep. Once she wakes again she finds Alec sitting on the bed watching her, she sits up and grabs her head feeling a bandage wrapped around it, "What do you want?" Alec tries to touch her wound to make sure she's okay but she slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me!" He goes to touch her again but she throws him across the room using her powers but ends up having a migraine, "Don't strain yourself…" She looks at him, "You're still hurt." She feels the bandages, "Why are you doing this for me?"

He sits down on the edge of the bed, "Because believe it or not, I still care about you." Elena looks at him shocked, "I don't understand, you said so yourself that you-"

"Yes I said that you were the worst person in the world. I wished that Jane never turned you and I wanted you to die. But it was just to hide all the actual feelings I've had for you." Elena looked at him not believing it, "How do I know what your saying is true?" Alec looks down at her neck, "You're still wearing the necklace I gave you aren't you?" Elena's eyes widened and she touches the part of her shirt covering the necklace, she turns her head not looking at him, "I only keep it to remember what happened when I was mortal." Alec smirked and leaned into her, "You're lying."

"I am-" His lips suddenly crashed into hers, she suddenly forgot that she was mad at him she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. As things got more passionate Elena opened her eyes and they widened realizing what she was doing. She tried to get her body to throw him off but she couldn't move, without even thinking she used her telekinesis to forcefully shove him across the room. Elena's head was pounding but when Alec didn't move she got worried.

"Alec?" Despite the pain in her head she got off the bed and went over to him. She started shaking him, "Alec? Alec come on, get up." She turned him over and saw him unconscious, "Alec please get up I'm sorry." Still without an answer she tried to lift him but she was still too weak. So thinking fast she used her powers to gently put him on the bed, she was able to make it there as well but her head hurt so much she passed out beside him.

_~Flashback/Dream~_

"_Elena? Elena dear? Elena." Elena awoke underneath a tree by her mother, "Come on darling it's your big day and you're sleeping underneath a tree?" Elena stood from the tree wearing a sky blue dress that had a multiple blue and black ribbons covering her breasts, completed with a blue flower on the top right side with two long black ribbons hanging from it. Her shoes appeared to be blue ballet shoes and her jet black hair was in a braid held by two white bows._

"_Forgive me mother but I seemed to have lost my pendant so I came out here looking for it." Her mother smiled and moved some of her bangs from her face, "I understand dear. Well I suppose you can look for it a little longer but please don't take too long darling you have guests waiting." Elena smiled, "Yes mother." Her mother started walking away, "I will have John come back for you once I get dropped off." Elena nodded as her mother climbed into the carriage and left._

_A little while later Elena gave up on her pendant and headed to the carriage; once they got there she noticed there was something wrong about the whole thing. She went back to the garden and her eyes widened, everyone there was dead. All of them were deathly pale and had blood coming out of their necks, "Mother! Father!"_

"_Ele..na…" She saw her mother rise her arm up as high as she could, "Mother!" Elena ran to her and held her hand, she was about to call for help till her mother covered her mouth with her bloody hand, "Shh…darling those, those people are still here." _

"_You're saying people did this?" Her mother nodded slowly, "Sweet heart I want you to listen to me very carefully." Elena nodded, "Run away, just get out of here find someplace safe and stay there. Never come here again darling these people will hurt you if they find you." Elena looked down at her in disbelief, "Mother please let me help you."_

"_There is nothing more you can do for me dear now please go." Elena wanted so desperately to stay but she knew she had to get away and fast. She ran back to John only to watch him being eaten alive by these monstrous humans a few yards away. Thinking fast she ran for the forest next to the gardens as fast as she could._

_Hours later she found herself on a small farm in the middle of the night, she tried to make it to the door but passed out from exhaustion in a pile of hay. She awoke hours later in an unfamiliar yet comfortable bed, she saw a boy with brown hair sitting on a seat beside her bed with his head resting on it. She was about to wake the boy when a male's voice stopped her, "I see you're awake." Elena just continued to stare at the older male, "You should consider yourself lucky missy, young Alec there hasn't left your side as soon as he found you out in the hay field." Elena looked down at the resting boy assuming he was the Alec that saved her._

"_Please sir you have to help me."_

"_Well I would have to say so, when Alec brought you in here your clothes were covered with blood. However when we checked you over, you were not hurt." Elena put her hand on his arm, "Sir you don't understand all of my family was killed. They're at the St. Elizabeth's gardens a few miles from here; please we have to help them." The man sighed, "My dear, Alec and I here went down there ourselves and there was nothing there, no blood, no bodies, nothing but grass and flowers." Elena's eyes widened in disbelief, the man patted her back, "I'm sorry dear." The man left, Elena rested her head on her knee and started crying. Right then she felt something touch her shoulder, she looked up and saw the boy who was sleeping on her bed, "Hey…I'm sorry I looked everywhere for someone, anyone. I promise we'll find those who did this and we'll make them pay." Elena nodded then suddenly hugged Alec, "Thank you." They pulled away and Alec looked down at her, "Why don't we get you another dress to wear?" Elena smiled and laughed, Alec left and quickly came back with a black dress, he left the room for a moment to let her change. Soon he heard the door open, "Good?" she asked. Alec smiled and tied a black ribbon around her neck, "You look beautiful." Elena blushed._

_From then on Elena and Alec became really close, she was able to stay with them. However through the times Alec's sister, Jane, did not like her at all, she once even left her all alone in the forest. She was there for at least five hours before Alec found her. One day however Alec was acting strange, "Alec, are you okay? You seem different."_

"_It's nothing; here I have something for you." He pulled out a cross chocker, he pulled on the ribbon, it came undone and fell to the ground. He put the chocker in its place, "It'll protect you." Elena looked at him a little scared, "I don't understand." Alec just moved some of her hair out of her face, "You'll see." _

_Just then the door was broken down and a bunch of people came in with pitchforks and torches, "Burn the witches!" Alec pushed Elena behind him, "Burn them, burn the witches!" Alec and Elena started backing away but someone came up from the side and grabbed Elena's braid and pulled her to them, "Elena!" He tried to attack the one to took her but someone grabbed him as well, "Let her go!"_ _They ignored him and started dragging them out to the courtyard where a pole was surrounded by hay and sticks. They already started tying Jane to the pole; they pulled Alec up there and started tying him as well, "Stop it!" Elena yelled. The ones holding her threw her to the ground, "What do you do about her?" The ones apparently leading the whole thing looked down at her, "After the witches are burned she'll join them since she was with them a lot." So while they started to get things ready for the burning others started just throwing Elena around, before they lit the hay though Elena was able to get through them and hugged Alec, "Stop it!"_

"_Get down from there girl." Someone grabbed Elena's hair and pulled her off the stack and away from Alec, "Leave her alone!" Alec cried out. Elena was thrown down again and someone pinned her down so she couldn't interfere again. Elena watched in horror as the hay was lit and the fire started to grow, "No stop!" Tears started to form in her eyes._

_After that everything happened so fast, the fire around Jane and Alec was blown out and all the towns people where being killed, even the one on top of Elena was thrown off. Elena looked over and saw someone bite down on Alec and Jane, "Stop it!" The one biting them looked at her; he smirked and started walking towards her. But before she could even blink Alec was over her protectively, "Get away from her." Elena became frightened even how he said it. The man smiled and nodded, "Very well, she's all yours." The man went around killing all those who were left, Alec looked down at Elena, "Elena get out of here, do not come back." _

"_But Alec-"_

"_Go or I will be forced to kill you." Elena got even more scared, as soon as Alec moved off of her Elena took off running._

_She got as far away as she could; she stopped and looked back at the village, once she caught up with herself she sat down beneath a tree. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms and head on them as she continued with her crying. Soon she heard a twig snap; she looked around and quickly stood, "Who's there?" She saw familiar red eyes just ahead of her, "A-Alec, is that you?" She started walking towards the eyes, still scared out of her wits, "No, not Alec." Jane appeared out of the shadows her red eyes glowing brightly. _

"_Jane? What happened to you? Where's Alec? Is he alright?" Jane laughed, "I am fine, better in fact I have never felt better in my life. And Alec he is too, our master has taken him some place safe. I will be joining them shortly but I had a loose end to tie up."_

"_And what is that?" Jane smiled, revealing her fangs, "…You." Elena got scared and tried to run but Jane grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. Jane walked over to her just as she was lifting herself off the ground, Jane looked down at her necklace, "I don't even know why he gave you this stupid thing, doesn't even work." Jane ripped her chocker off and threw it into the woods, "No!" Elena called after it but Jane just smacked her pushing her down again, Jane lowered herself closer and bit Elena's neck. Elena screamed in agony and tried to pull Jane off but felt herself grow weaker, eventually she passed out. Jane pulled away and walked away with a smirk on her face thinking she's killed her._

_A few years go by and Elena is roaming the streets feeding off of anyone she could find, wearing the same dress Alec gave her that was now tattered and stained. While she was feeding off of a random beggar someone came up to her and dragged her off somewhere. She couldn't exactly remember how it all happened but she did remember is that she didn't put up much of a fight. The next thing she knew, she was in a large marble covered room with three people sitting in fancy chairs in front of her. She didn't know what was going on so she got scared and hid behind the one who brought her._

_She looked over to the side and saw a boy and a girl her age, both looked extremely mad. The girl looked mad at her and the boy looked mad at the girl, she couldn't put her finger on it but both looked vaguely familiar. Just afterwards she was being led through many halls and later into a room; she instantly threw herself to the bed, she turn on her side and just laid there relaxing. _

_She heard sudden movement and quickly sat up, she didn't find anyone in the room with her but she did see her cross chocker on the nightstand beside the bed; she picked it up and quickly put it on. She touched it for about a half hour eternally grateful to the one who brought it back thinking she lost it many years ago. She got out of bed and walked over to the enormous window and stared outside but not before seeing the reflection of a pair of red eyes in the crack of her door._

_~End Flashback/Dream~_

_

* * *

_

AN: The one at the door is of course Alec, I'd like to thank my good friend Mia for giving me the idea of having Alec nurse Elena till she gets healed. I do Not own Twilight just Elena for now. Really hope I am not putting Alec out of character, I have not read the books but in the movies you barely see him so it's hard to get a complete discription of how he is. Hope you all like, keep reviews coming. I'd also like some ideas on where to go once I get as far as I have on this, also anyone who would like to see pics please message me XD


	5. Azrael

Elena woke alone in the bed; she sat up and touched the cloth of her shirt covering the cross, "You had a dream about what happened didn't you?" She looked and saw Alec leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah…you?" He just nodded; Elena looked down at her covered charm, "You brought it back to me, didn't you?" Alec sat on the bed and nodded, Elena turned her head away from him, "Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me." Alec just shrugged his shoulders, "No problem, I did give it to you after all. I still wanted you to have it." A very faint bush appeared on their cheeks. Alec felt brave and leaned his face closer to hers; Elena decided to follow his actions. Just as their lips were about to touch Elena turned her head and looked around cautiously, "What is it?" Alec asked looking around as well. Elena looked down and concentrated then her head suddenly snapped up, "They're here." She whispered.

"Who's here?" Alec asked, Elena just got up and started gathering things, "We have to leave." Alec got up and walked over to her, "Why? What's going on?" Elena looked up at him, "I'll tell you on the way. We just have to get as far away from here as possible. I know a way to lose our scent. Come on." She opened to door and walked out, Alec followed behind. Elena was getting ready to take off when Alec grabbed her arm, "Wait, let me carry you." Elena looked at him confused, "What? Why?"

"Your arm isn't fully healed. And running at those speeds will just put more and more pressure on it." Elena pulled her arm back, "I'll be fine. Let's go, we have to leave now." Before Elena could take a step Alec grabbed her arm and threw her on his back and took off running. Elena knew that they had to get away as fast as they could so she decided not to complain.

After a few minutes of running Alec decided to finally ask, "Now will you explain what's going on?" Elena sighed and put her head on the back of his neck, "Alright, about three year after I was turned I ran to London and met a boy named Azrael. He took me in when I needed help, he offered me to join his coven and being scared and alone I did. But after I saw what he did to our kind I left, and now I guess he's found out about my ability…and now he wants me back. That was him and a few of his coven; we wouldn't have stood a chance against them so we had to get away. But they'll still come looking for me, we have to find someplace to hide and fast." Elena thought for a bit, "…We have to go to the Volturi."

"Elena no, they'll either lock you away or kill you for what you've done." Alec said suddenly, "I know but we don't have a choice." Alec suddenly stopped in his tracks, "I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you get caught by them! They get a hold of you, they'll show no mercy. Alec please, we need to get out of here." After careful consideration Alec took off for Volterra, not noticing black smoke a few yards ahead of them dispersing into air.

Two or three miles behind them three teenagers sat around, two boys and one girl. Out of nowhere another boy appears from black smoke, "Azrael, what's the news?" The girl asked.

"Did you find her?" One of the boys asked. Azrael walked towards them with a smirk on his face, "I did, she's going to the Volturi." Azrael explained.

"What? Has she gone mad? She knows what they'll do to her once in their possession." The girl said, Azrael patted her shoulder, "No worries Naomi, they won't kill her."

"How are you so sure?" One of the boys asked, Azrael smirked at him, "She's traveling with her singer as we speak. He's one of the most valuable guards in the Volturi, they won't do anything to anger him." The others smirked as well, "We'll give them time to bask in their temporary glory then we'll snatch her right from under them. But until that time let's tell the others I'm sure they'll want a piece of this fun." They all laughed then vanished.

* * *

AN: So sorry it took my so long to upload and that this chapter is so short. XP Another chapter in, hope for some more reviews so I know how its going. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I only own so far Elena, Azrael, Naomi, and the boy Azrael and Naomi were with. Hope you like and I promise to update sooner XD


	6. Captured

Alec walked into the Volturi throne room with Elena still on his back, "As you requested." He put Elena down as she glared at the three noble brothers. Aro rose from his chair with a smile on his face, "Wonderful Alec. Very well done. Elena, my dear, it's so good to have you back." Elena didn't say anything just continued her glaring; Caius just mirrored her response back to her, "Aro don't forget, she deserves a punishment for her escape."

"You are right brother, Felix, Demetri bind her please." Demetri and Felix did what they were told and started walking her up to him, "Wait, master." Everyone looked at Alec confused, "What is it my boy?" He stood in front of Elena, "I know that she has angered and offended you, all of you, but must she die?" Everyone looked at him shocked, "What you saying Alec?" Alec suddenly fell to his knees, "Please sir, spare her life."

Jane became aggravated, "Alec what are you doing? What she has done was treason, the rightful punishment is death."

"She's right Alec, don't do this." Demetri said. Alec did not budge, "Alec please, I am willing to accept the consequences of my actions. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Elena stated, Alec looked at her and she returned his gaze meaning every word she said. Marcus seemed to be moved by the two rivals, "Aro wait, shouldn't we give her a moment to explain herself?" Aro thought for a moment, "Very well. Let her go." Felix and Demetri let her go, "Well Elena, explain. Why did you leave the Volturi?" Elena thought back when she heard the dreadful news.

_~Flashback~_

"_Justin any luck finding the survivor?" Aro asked._

"_No sir we have even lost her scent." _

_Aro pounded his fist on his chair, "How could we have missed one after that feast? That damn child could destroy everything. How could one little Hellsing vanish into thin air." Elena's eyes widened and she stepped away slowly. Jane smirked, "Don't do it Jane." Alec whispered._

"_Lord Aro sir, isn't our new recruit Elena's last name Hellsing?" Jane said with a wicked smile on her face. Everyone looked at Elena only to see air in her place, "Elena…" Alec whispered barely audible. Aro clapped and started laughing, "So not only did we find the surviving Hellsing but we also made her one of us. Things appear to be fitting perfectly." Alec glared at everyone especially Jane but soon he vanished as well._

_He eventually caught up to Elena, she had tears in her eyes and as soon as she saw him she starting backing away, "Elena, please listen to me." Elena shook her head, "You lied to me Alec; you promised you would help me take down those who killed my family. You, Jane, my only friends, turn me into one of those who cause me much pain." Alec tried to get closer to her, "Elena listen to me I never intended you to become one of us, I wanted to keep you human to protect you. But after what Jane did, I did everything I could to help you forget about that so you would be happy."_

"_Happy? After what they've done to me, after what you've done to me?" Elena collected herself, "Get out of the way Alec I'm leaving and I never want to see you or this prison again." Elena started walking towards him, "You know what they'd do to you once they capture you." Elena ignored him and started walking past him, "They'll kill you." Elena stopped for a moment._

"_Let them try." And just like that she vanished._

_~End Flashback~_

"You killed my family, everyone I ever knew and loved. You took them all from me; I couldn't handle the pain so I ran. I never forgave you for that and I never will." Aro lowered his head in thought, "Let me see." He held his hand out to her but she refused, Alec quickly put her hand in his and held them together, "Alec let go!" Alec covered her mouth, "This may just save your life, now just go with it." He whispered. Very soon Aro opened his eyes, "I see, I never fully realized that you were apart of that family. I know you'll never forgive me but I have a negotiation for you." Alec lowered his hand from Elena's mouth, "I'm listening."

"You will still receive a punishment; however it will not be one that will take your life. For one year you are to be locked away in the tower, feeding only on remains from our feed. You are not to ever leave the tower for anything, however if it does come to where you absolutely must, you will be escorted." Elena was speechless; she was to be locked away like some thieving mortal and practically starving.

"Well?" Elena looked at him, "Very well I accept your offer." Aro gave a smile, "Wonderful. Felix, Demetri please take Miss Elena to the tower." Elena didn't even budge while Felix and Demetri grabbed her and started dragging her away. Alec watched them take her, "Alec I would like a word with you." Alec directed his attention to Aro, "Yes?"

"What has gotten into you my boy? I have never seen you so protective over someone before, aside from Jane." Aro asked after taking his seat. Alec looked down slightly ashamed, "I don't really know master. I mean I grew up with her and even then I was like this with her." Alec quickly glanced back over to Elena before returning to the floor, "Ah I see, she's your singer." Jane clenched her fists tightly while Alec looked at Aro confused, "I don't understand."

"You feel this constant need to protect her because her blood sings to you." Jane's knuckles cracked, "I still don't understand. What do you mean she's-" Aro clapped his hands, "You love her my boy." Jane's nails caused her palm to start bleeding. Alec just looked wide eyed, "You must be mistaken Aro, you've seen how those two fight with each other. They appear to hate each other with a burning passion." Caius explained. Aro held his index finger up, "Ah only to hide their true feelings for each other. After what happened to her family Elena believes that she should despise you more than any of us, since you were the one who promised her. But along the way you two must have fallen for each other. So with that in mind, you are to be the one to guard her room at all times, she doesn't come out and no one goes in. Under certain circumstances you are to escort her to the required destination and then take her back to the tower. Understood?" Alec merely bowed and left to follow Felix and Demetri. Aro smiled, "They will be together, you've seen it. Haven't you, Marcus?" Marcus didn't response he just held his head.

* * *

AN: Another chapter in, hope you all like. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I DO own Elena and Azrael...for now. Review chapters pwease.


	7. Captured Again

A few days go by and Elena was practically starving, having basically half drained. She once broke the chains binding her to wall due to her parched thirst. Alec walked into the room but when he saw her his heart sank, her head was hung low, all of her hair fell out of her pigtails and gathered in front of her face. Her eyes that peaked through didn't have the fire they always carried, she was helpless, alone, and hungry. He tried to hide away the sympathy he felt for her but seeing her this way just made it uncontrollable.

"Elena…" Elena raised her head slightly, some of her hair moved from her face and he could see that she looked very tired and even paler then she already was, "Alec? Please have something full for me today, please." Her voice was really raspy from a dry throat, tears nearly stung his eyes as he was basically watching her slowly die, "I'm sorry but we had a small catch today only enough to feed the guards and our Masters." Elena's head dropped, "Alec please, I need something, anything. I've never been this thirsty before in my life. Please…" He noticed a tear fall from her hidden face, unable to handle it anymore he quickly locked the steel door and rushed over to her.

He put his hands on her cheeks and raised her head up, "Listen, alright I'm going to take you out tonight we're going to hunt together. But as soon as you're settled you're coming right back here understand?" Elena dropped her head a little as if tired, "Alec, look at me I can barely keep my head up. If we are hunting tonight you'll have to carry me or something." Alec thought for a bit then came to a decision, he pulled Elena to him till her head was nuzzled in his neck, "Elena listen to me very carefully alright? I know you're parched but listen I want you to take a little from me to at least give you the strength to hunt tonight." Elena very slowly shook her head, she tried to pull away from him but was too weak and Alec held her firmly, "Alec no, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"I'll stop you I promise alright just do it." At first Elena didn't really move but since she was in no position to start fighting she did was she was told. About a minute later Alec pulled Elena away with nearly no resistance. Both just stared at each other, Alec moved her hair from her face, he noticed her pupils were still thin slits just not needle thin anymore.

"Thank you…" Elena whispered. Alec smirked, "What was that?" Knowing exactly what she said, "Oh…" Elena rolled her eyes but smiled, "Thank you." She said a little louder. Alec tucked some hair behind her ear, "I have to go, I'll be back for you later and we'll go feed." Elena smiled then Alec left.

A few hours later they came back, as soon as they entered the castle they saw a group of teenagers in front Marcus, Aro, and Caius, "Ah Alec, Elena you're just in time to welcome our guests." Elena eyes widened as Azrael smirked at her, "Hello Elena." Elena turned to run only to come face to face with the coven leader, "Leaving so soon, I just came to discuss something with you." Elena became aggravated, "Piss off Azrael." Azrael just giggled, "That is no way to talk to your leader." Elena couldn't take it anymore so she went to punch Azrael in the face only for him to quickly catch her fist and held it behind her. He also grabbed her other arm and put it behind her back as well, he looked over at Alec, "So this is the Alec you've told us about." Alec just stood there calmly but you could clearly see the fire in his eyes and his fists clenched, "Let her go." Azrael held Elena's wrists together with one hand while the other grabbed onto her neck, "I don't suppose your love told you about what happed all those years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Azrael don't." Alec threatened, Azrael just laugh, "It wasn't really Jane that turned you Elena, he did." Elena looked at Alec shocked, "No that's impossible Jane said so herself that-"

"Only to cover up Alec's dreadful mistake of turning you. You're memory was fogged that year, losing your entire family and watching your only best friends being burned at the stake. That would be a lot to process." Elena looked at Alec, "Tell me he's lying. Please tell me." Alec just looked down in shame, Elena looked at him in pure shock, "He's the reason your in this whole mess. If he would've had control of his thirst this never would have happened to you." Elena started tearing up then her silent rage grew ten fold, "NO!" Everyone in the room was pushed against the wall, the life being crushed out of them. Elena focused most of the pressure on Alec, "Why? Why did you do this? I thought I was your friend! You lied to me!"

"Elena stop it! You'll kill him!" Jane cried out, Elena increased her pressure as well, "Stay out of this Jane! I should kill all of you for making my life a living hell!" More pressure was being added and they felt they're bodies being crushed. Just before they felt they were going to die they all fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. They looked up and saw Elena laying on the floor unconscious, they walked up to her, "The pain must have been too unbearable. Any longer and we'd all be dead." Aro said, Azrael looked at Aro, "You don't need this aggravation Aro. Give us the girl; we can keep her more under control than you can." Aro seemed to be considering this, Alec spoke up, "Aro no, she left his coven the first time, no doubt she'll escape again. Leave her with us; we had her under control-"

"That is until she found out about what you did." Azrael cut in, Alec glared at him, "That is until you told her." Azrael just smirked, "Be that as it may, Aro you know she will not cooperate especially with him around." Alec took a few steps to rip him apart but Jane held her arm in front of him.

"Very well, she's all yours. However if we find out that she has run off from you we will come and take possession of her once more." Aro walked back to his chair and sat down. Alec started walking to him, "Aro please I'll-"

"That is enough Alec, the decision has been made." Alec looked down in shock, "Thank you so much my Lords, oh and boy," Alec glared at Azrael as they lifted Elena up and started carrying her away, "worry not for your precious Elena, we'll take good care of her." Azrael started laughing and just like that the doors slid shut.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, another story in. I do not own Twilight just Elena, Azrael and his coven...for now. More Reviews please


	8. Three Months Later

_~Flashback/Dream~_

_Elena was running through the woods as fast as she could, pushing branches out of the way and jumping over tree roots. The tears streamed down her face, she was running so fast she didn't even notice a sharp tree branch caught a hold of her chocker and ripped it right off her neck. She eventually held onto a tree to rest a bit, she cried a little more till she heard a twig snap behind her. She gasped and turned around scanning the area cautiously, "W-Who's there?" No sound was heard, "Show yourself!" She looked around the tree only to have a hand over her mouth and pull her till her back met a firm chest, "Elena…" A familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Alec?" Her muffled voice tried to speak out. The person whom she assumed was Alec, pulled her hair off her right shoulder and away from her neck. Before Elena could even blink Alec dug his face into her neck biting it hard, she tried screaming but the more she tried the tighter his grip on her mouth came. She felt herself growing weaker as Alec stopped his feed and gently put Elena down, he moved her hair from her face. Elena closed her eyes slowly to blink but when she opened them Alec was gone._

_~End Flashback/Dream~_

~Three Months Later~

"Azrael you son of a bitch!" Elena kicked at a steel door, "Let me out of here you bastard!"

"No I don't think so Elena. After all the hell you put us through you're not leaving that room for anything, you should count your blessings that we're at least feeding you." Azrael said as he stood outside of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"After you tortured me to near death, come in here so I can smack that smug smirk off your face you sadistic asshole!" Azrael smirked, "Oh come on Elena I must say hearing you scream and beg for mercy certainly got me going." The door suddenly jerked forward along with a loud boom, Azrael patted the door, "Don't worry Elena I'll be back soon, you're scheduled for another torture session with me in an hour. See ya baby." Elena kicked the door once more before walking back to the wall and sat against it, she held her head before looking out the barred window, "Where are you?"

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, but another one in. Elena's flashback/Dream happened right after Alec scared her off after his burning in Chapter 4. XD can't wait to upload next chapter, I'll upload it sooner promise. I do not own Twilight, I own Elena and Azrael for now. More reviews please


	9. Elena's Friends

~Meanwhile~

Alec sat down on a seat at the Asylum; he decided to go there every other week to look for Elena, Je Ne Regrette Rien by Cinema Bizarre blasted through the mufflers. He looked over and saw a girl with short black hair eyeing him from the bar, she wore a black dress with red writing written all over it. She looked at Joker and talked to him; he left and came back with two Bloody Marys. The girl took the glasses and started walking towards Alec, she set the glass down on the table in front of him and sat down next to him, "Hello, I'm Nyssa." Before Alec could even say hi back another girl appeared behind the chair Nyssa was sitting at, "I'm Ren." Ren had bright white hair in a low ponytail wearing a black corset and skirt, "Nice to meet you both, I'm Alec." Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair leaned against the table, "Alec, that's a pretty cute name. I'm Naminé."

"Yeah but didn't our friend tell us about a guy name Alec? Surely you can't be him. I'm Alicia." A girl with long black hair said, Alec looked at her curious, "What friend?" Suddenly a girl with red wavy hair wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh she's known around here. And I'm Kyrie."

"Yes but the problem is we haven't seen her in three months, so we've been asking around." Naminé said.

"And Joker over there mentioned that you were looking for her a few months back before she disappeared." Kyrie said while she rested her head against Alec's. Alec started feeling uncomfortable, "Hey relax…we don't bite." Nyssa said while she rubbed his hand with her and flashed him her fangs. Alec pulled his hand from her and tried to leave, "Listen I should get going."

"Whoa, hold on." Naminé said as Kyrie increased her strength around his shoulders and held him back, "We just wanna know where our friend is and since you were the last one to see her…you should know where she is." Naminé finished as she grabbed Alec's drink and took a big gulp, "Now, where is she?" Ren asked.

"Well that all depends who you're talking about." Alec asked as calmly as he could, "Oh come on you know her, around here people call her the Ring Mistress." Kyrie said.

"But in your standards her name is Elena Nicholai von Hellsing." Alicia explained. Alec's eyes widened at the mention of her name, "Ah so you do know her then. Where is she?" Ren said.

"Someone has her, why? What makes you think you can do anything for her?" Alec asked, Kyrie rubbed her cheek against his, "Well for starters if Azrael has her, that's nothing but a fun game. The Volturi however, that might be a challenge."

"But we always love challenges." Nyssa said and all of them started laughing, "So which is it?" Alec sighed giving in, "Azrael." All girls looked at each other, "Thank you so much Alec." Nyssa said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood to leave, "Wait..." Alec grabbed Nyssa's wrist, "Let me help." Nyssa smiled and patted his shoulder, "No thanks we're better off together. But don't worry we'll get her back for you." Alec released Nyssa's wrist and they all vanished.

* * *

AN: Another one in just as I promised but not as early as I hoped, sowy had to take in my laptop and it's still not fixed XP. New charatcers, Elena's friends, I'd like to thank my cousin Steph for Ren and my best friend Angela, Angievampress, for Alicia. I know it seemed like Nyssa was getting a little comfortable around Alec but no worries Elena and Alec WILL be together. I do not own Twilight just Elena, Azrael and now Elena's friends but still not finished. Hope you all like, I wish to hear which of Elena's friends you each like the most the further I get into the story. More reviews plz XD


	10. Alec?

~Back with Elena~

Elena heard someone pat on the door and she stood up, suddenly Naminé walked right through the door, "Took you long enough." Elena said with her hands on her hips, Naminé smiled, "Oh ha, ha." Naminé hugged Elena, then turned back to the door, "Ren!" The door suddenly blew in, Elena held her arm up and the door floated before it hit them, she lowered her arm and the door fell to the ground.

"Come on we better get out of here before Azrael or someone else shows up." Elena said as she started walking out the door, "Hey hold up we've got everything under control. Kyrie's outside, while Nyssa's just down the hall keeping us off Kyrie's effect. Alicia's with her to keep away anyone not affected by Kyrie." Elena smirked, "You guys haven't lost your touch, I'm proud of you girls. Come on, I've got a dress I'm dying to get back in." And just like that they walked right out of the place.

A few weeks go by and the girls continue their regular lives practically living in London and having a regular night at the Asylum, Elena finished off her Bloody Mary and started laughing, "Yeah Azrael had no idea, but seriously how did you guys know where I was?" All of the other girls smirked, "What?" Elena asked.

"We had a little help." Alicia said.

"From who?" Elena asked. Kyrie looked around innocent, "Oh no one in particular. Just a guy."

"With bright red eyes." Ren said.

"And dark brown hair." Nyssa said.

"He came here looking for you quite a few times; we eventually heard from Joker that he was the last one with you before you disappeared. So instead of waiting, we took matters into our own hands." Naminé explained. Elena smirked, "You guys can't be talking about a certain guy named Alec right?" All the girls just smirked at her. Elena's eyes widened, "You should count your blessings there Hun, he's quiet the cutie." Ren said.

Elena give her a look, "Don't be ridiculous Ren, he made me this way. He lied to me; my life is now reduced to living in shadows and killing to survive because of him."

"Elena you hate him a lot more than you really should. He saved your life quite a few times; he's done almost everything to keep you safe. He even offered his life for yours; I think he deserves more credit than you give him." Nyssa said, Elena give her a surprised look, "How did you know all of that?"

"The search for you wasn't the first time we've talked to him, Elena he clearly loves you and you obviously love him too." Alicia started.

"I do not he's-"

"Your singer." Naminé stated, Elena looked at her shocked, "Elena the answer is right in front of you, you've just been too angry to see. The only reason you two have been acting like you hate each other is because you both deny you're feelings for one another."

"Yes and Alec has both discovered and accepted his feelings for you and is now acting on them. Why else do you think we found him in the first place? He kept coming to the Asylum a few days a week just looking for you." Kyrie said. Elena just sat there wide eyed as Dance For Me by Trillit basted through the bases, Kyrie started clapping and bouncing in place, "Oh come on guys lets go dance, I love this song." Kyrie grabbed Ren's arm and they left for the dance floor. Naminé looked at Elena, "Do you want to come or do you need some time to think?" Elena stood up, "No I'm fine let's go."

Elena started walking to the dance floor while Alicia, Nyssa, and Naminé followed behind; they met up with Kyrie and Ren and started dancing. Less than halfway through the dance Elena turned and out in the crowded dancers Elena swore she saw Alec at the bar just watching her but as a dancer crossed her line of vision Alec vanished. Elena just shook her head and continued with her dancing, before she knew it she felt someone grab onto her hips and held her close to them. Elena didn't really care who she danced with so she started grinding against them, she lifted her arms over her head and to the back of her partners.

She felt her partner lean down to her ear, "I've missed you Elena." Her partner suddenly left and she stood wide eyed, "Alec?" Elena turned to look at him but he was no where in sight.

* * *

AN: ...OOOOOOO is Elena hallusinating? tee hee continue reading and find out, do not own Twilight just the random unfamiliar people hope everyone likes, please review XD!


	11. Alec Confesses and Azrael Threatens

That night was not the only time Elena has had strange meetings with Alec, however one night brought back memories lost in her mind. Elena was laying on her couch in her apartment just thinking about all the times she's been seeing Alec and then he vanishes. Getting fed up with her thoughts she decided to go to her room and try to sleep it off, loathing the fact that vampires cannot sleep. When she arrived into her room something bright caught her eye, even in the complete darkness she could see it as clear as day. Her eyes widened as a blood stained white rose laid harmlessly on her bed, "You said they were your favorite didn't you?" Alec whispered in her ear, Elena quickly turned around to face him but no one was there as the thunder boomed and lightning strikes, Elena searched her entire place to find Alec but found nothing. Glaring at the open air in front of her she shouted out, "Alec, I know you're here. Why are you following me around? What do you want?" Without an answer she became angrier, "You should consider yourself lucky I haven't hunted you down and killed you for what you've done to me." Still no sound was made, "Fine, if that's they way you want to settle things then just get out of here and leave me alone!" Elena turns around and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know I can't do that Elena." Elena quickly turned around and there he was standing right in front of her. She became aggravated at him and pulled her fist back to punch him but he caught it mid swing and held it firmly. She just glared daggers at him, "Go away Alec, leave me alone." Alec just stared her down emotionlessly, "I can't."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"I love you Elena." Elena's eyes widened and she stood speechless for a few moments, "No, no you don't. You don't love me."

"Yes I do." Elena punched his chest with her free hand lightly, "No, you hate me and ever fiber of my being. Please Alec, say it. Say you hate me." Alec didn't answer her so she became angry and pulled her arm free from his grasp and started punching him on the chest, each punch became less forceful the more she hit him, "Say it, please. Please say it." She looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes and before she could say another word he gently pressed his lips against hers. Tears started rolling down her face as she started kissing him back, neither noticing a pair of glaring red eyes from Elena's window.

They pulled away and Elena rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "Alright I do." Alec smirked, "Do what?" Elena looked up at him, "I do love you." He smiled at her and rested his chin on her head, "I know you do." Without picking her head up Elena asked, "Does this mean I have to go back?"

"No, but Aro will send someone out for you." Elena looked at him, "You?"

"No, I came here of my own free will." Elena stepped back from him, "Why did you come here?" Alec looked down, "I…I just had to see you again. I had to be sure you were safe and alright." Elena turned her back to him not wanting him to see red face. Alec walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "I have to go now. I told Aro I was going out for a hunt." Elena rested her head against his chest, "Alright." Alec left and Elena headed to her room to change for her hunt.

As Elena headed to The Asylum, Azrael appeared leaning against a building, "Oh, Elena." Elena glared at him, "I thought I smelled a rat." Azrael walked over to her, "Oh come, come Elena I know how you've escaped using those friends of yours. And I hope you know about the agreement me and Aro made." Elena just kept glaring at him, "If you escape from my possession the Volturi will just come after you again." Azrael reached for her but she brushed his hand away which turned into black smoke then formed back into his arm, "Let them try." Elena walked around him and headed to the club but Azrael caught up with her and turned her around, "Oh I bet you would like that now wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Azrael smirked, "I saw you with him. You didn't seem to put up too much of a fight when he kissed you." Elena's eyes widened, "Be quite a shame if anything bad would happen to your love." Elena pushed him off her, "Just what are you implying? I swear Azrael if you touch him or my friends I will kill you personally." Elena turned and walked away, "Watch your step Elena, anywhere anytime." Elena stopped for a moment with a sad look in her eyes then continued on her way.

* * *

AN: XD Alec confessed! But now what's Azrael up to? Thank you so much for my reviews, although I have been having a thought but I would like other opinions. I'm thinking about changing Elena's name to Alina (I-lee-na) but her middle and last name will remain the same. I have set up a poll on my profile please take a look and vote. Thanks so much, I do not own Twilight just my characters minus Ren and Alicia.


	12. Seeking Assistance

While she was at the club she met up with Nyssa, Alicia, Naminé, Ren, and Kyrie, she looked sad the whole time and the girls started to notice, "Elena, are you alright Hun?" Ren asked, Kyrie slammed her elbows on the table and put her head between her fists, "Yeah you look really sad…does someone need a hug?" Kyrie held her arms out; Elena laughed slightly and gave Kyrie her hug. Kyrie's smile grew much bigger, "There feel better?" Elena smiled, "Yeah I actually do. But there's a problem."

"What is it?" Alicia asked, tilting her head a little to the side. Elena sighed, "Azrael found me again." Ren smirked, "That's all you're worried about? Honey we got you away from him once, I'm sure we could do it again." Elena smiled at that memory, "Yes, but that isn't it, he threatened you, all of you and…" Elena instantly shut her mouth, "And who?" Naminé asked.

"It's no one, don't worry about it. But anyway, he threatened you guys and I know what they're capable of if they all came after us at once." Nyssa looked down thinking, "Yeah that is true, we wouldn't stand a chance if it was all of them. Well what should we do?" Elena sighed and dropped her head, "We have to go to the Volturi and ask for help."

"Elena please tell me that isn't our only option." Naminé said, Elena looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Naminé, but they're the only ones we can turn to. Mother is too important to jeopardize if they come looking for me." None of the girls fully trusted or even liked the Volturi, feeling that their sign of justice is written however they see fit, for the vampires' well-being or not. Ren sighed, "Alright, as long as we're all together and safe I don't care what we have to do."

"I'm in." Nyssa spoke up, "Me too." Alicia said, "I may not trust them but Elena's right, we'll be more safe there than anywhere else." Kyrie huffed and turned around with her back to them and her arms crossed over her chest, Elena sighed, "Kyrie you know we don't have any other option, I don't like it any more than you do but at least I know all of you are safe." Kyrie didn't budge, "Alright, alright I'll buy you three boxes of pocky." Kyrie turned her head slightly but snapped it back into place, Elena sighed, "Okay then five boxes." Kyrie jumped around and smiled, "Throw in a plushy and you got a deal." Elena smiled and Kyrie hugged her, all the girls looked at Naminé, "I can't let you have a party without me." All the girls smiled and they joined in a group hug. Elena pulled away suddenly, "We better get going now, I saw Azrael not far from here."

"Alright but let's get changed first, we saw what happened to your dress last time, it was a miracle we were able to repair it." Nyssa suggested, they all laughed then headed out.

As they arrived at the castle they saw Jane and Alec waiting outside for them, "What are you doing here?" Jane asked bitterly as she glared at Elena, "Take us to Aro we have a negotiation for him."

"I don't think you're in any position to negotiate especially since-"

"Jane." Alec said, "Follow us." Alec turned and started walking away, Jane sent one last glare at Elena then followed her brother and the girls followed closely behind.

As the throne room doors opened Aro smiled and rose to his feet, "Elena dear, we've missed you terribly." Elena nodded in respect, "Aro, I have come because I need your help."

"You're in no position to ask of anything of us, not after your little vanishing act." Caius spat out all of the girls aside from Elena glared at him. Aro held his arm up to Caius, "Now brother, let her speak, she is obvious in desperate need of assistance. Continue my dear." Elena nodded, "The girls behind me are my friends, they helped me escape from Azrael. But he has found me once more; he has threatened their lives and one of your guards as well. I cannot let them get hurt for my mistakes, so I beg of you please offer us sanctuary here." Caius was about to say something when Aro held his arm up, "we must discuss this privately. Please wait outside, I will send someone up for you momentarily." Elena curtsied slightly and left with the others.

About an hour later, Alec came up and got the girls, "Elena we accept your plea. However there is one thing we must do." Elena looked confused, "What is it?"

"Your friends shall have rooms of their own, you I'm sorry to say will have to be locked up in the tower, your punishment has not ended. However you will be fed more frequently than last time, I shall see to that myself my dear." The girls were not very happy with the arrangement for Elena, "Aro, sire, will we be able to visit Elena?" Naminé asked. Aro was about to speak till Caius spoke up, "Only under supervision of a guard."

The girls looked at Aro in hopes he will disagree, "Very well. Alec, please escort Elena up to the tower. Jane, Demetri show our guests to their rooms if you would."

Elena turned to her friends, as they whispered disagreements to her, "It's alright. If this is what I must endure to keep all of you safe then I'll take it." Alec walked over to her, "Time to go." Elena looked at him, "Okay." She gave her friends a reassured smiled before leaving the room with Alec.

* * *

AN: I am so so so so so sorry for the very long wait, my laptop decided to crash suddenly and I haven't had time to upload more chapters, I do promise you more chapters to come faster. :) I do not own Twilight just Elena and her group and Azrael and his group


	13. Lady Zarathustra

A few weeks go by and Elena was doing just fine, the girls came by to visit her frequently under the supervision of Alec, Demetri or Felix.

One night Elena was laying down on the small bed Aro provided just resting when her chest started hurting, she clutched it a little. She opened her shirt slightly and a mark was glowing very faintly, "Mother…you're very worried about us aren't you?"

The girls, aside from Alicia had pains on certain parts of their bodies as well, after realizing what was going on they confronted Aro right away.

"Aro, we are asking to leave the castle for one night." Naminé asked.

"What for my dear?" Aro asked slightly intrigued. Naminé held her left hip, "My mother calls to us. She's very worried; we would like to go see her. We also ask to have Elena go with us." Caius glared at them not believing a word, "How do we know this isn't some pathetic excuse to escape?" Naminé glared at him, "It is not. Nyssa..." Nyssa pulled her shirt sleeve up and a symbol branded into her skin was faintly glowing white.

"Mother gave these to us so we'd always be close to her. They glow like this when she is worried about us, the brighter they glow the more painful they are to us. Please sire, let us go see mother." Naminé asked looking desperately at Aro.

"Very well. Alec will escort you to make sure nothing bad goes wrong." Naminé smiled at him, "Thank you so much sire." She rushed up to him and held his hand, "I miss mother dearly." Aro's eyes shot open after she let go, "Demetri fetch Elena please."

Once Demetri came back with Elena the girls explained everything to her and they set off with Alec. Jane looked at Aro concerned, "Master?" Aro said nothing, "Aro?" Marcus said. Aro just smiled and started laughing slightly, "Zarathustra, it'll be wonderful to see you again after so many years." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Naminé pushed the church doors open and hurried inside, "Mother we're here." She called out, the others followed in with a hello mother. "Girls what a very pleasant surprise, I see you've brought a guest." The ceiling called to them as if the building was speaking itself. Alec looked around cautiously, the building giggled. "Calm yourself child." Suddenly a woman with long braided brown hair wearing a blue dress appeared before them out of nowhere; Naminé rushed over to her and gave her a hug, "Mother."

The woman hugged her back, "Naminé, my dear." She released Naminé and took a closer look at Alec, "Oh it's you; my girls have said many good things about you Alec. I would like to thank you personally for keeping my daughter Elena safe." Elena wrapped her arm around Alec's, "Alec, this is Lady Zarathustra. She and Naminé took me in after my…trial." Zarathustra curtsied, "It is a very wonderful pleasure to finally meet you. Can I get you anything?" Alec shook his head, "No thank you." She smiled and vanished.

"What exactly is her ability?" Alec asked Elena, "Lady Zarathustra can transcend reality. Make you have hallucinations, recall long forgotten memories, and can bend time and space to her will, without affecting it at all."

"Girls, I have a surprise for you all. Hold still." Zarathustra spoke through the church, the girls held still and closed their eyes, they suddenly vanished in different colored rose petals. Naminé's being red, Kyrie's being yellow, Alicia's being purple, Nyssa's being black, and Ren's being blue. Except Alec and Elena, "There is something I wish to discuss with the two of you." The background changed they appeared standing on a rock with the stars above them. Zarathustra appeared before them staring up at them, "Alec I understand you know how Elena came to me. But don't believe your leaders told you the entire story, so I will show it to you. So that way you know the truth. Elena do you wish to see?" Elena lowered her head, "No my lady." Zarathustra nodded, "You're surprise is waiting for you." Elena looked at Alec before vanishing into white rose petals. Alec caught one in his hand, "Her favorite flower." Zarathustra smiled, "You care about her a lot. Not too many people know very subtle details about her such as that." Alec smiled, "Yeah…" He looked at the petal, "Please look ahead, it's starting."

_Elena was walking down an alleyway, heading towards her home in the small village of Denmark. A few feet from the exit she was blocked off by a man's silhouette, "Hello there darling." Elena glared at him and took a few steps back as the man advanced towards her, "What's the matter? Why a glare?" Elena continued her glaring, "Leave me alone." _

"_A young, beautiful, lovely lady telling a man what to do? You should be punished for that. I have just the one in mind." Elena turned to run away but the man grabbed her wrist and threw her into the side wall. She ended up hitting her head pretty hard against the concrete wall and felt very dizzy. She felt the man's dried, cracked hands roam all over her body, but when she felt the man try to pull her dress up she screamed and the man was suddenly pushed hard against the other wall. Elena looked up a little scared the man's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, he slid slowly down the wall and Elena saw blood where his head collided with the wall. When he fell to the ground, Elena checked him really quick, he was dead. _

"_WITCH! WITCH!" Elena looked up and saw someone pointing at her and shouting to the heavens. Elena became slightly scared and tried to leave but some men quickly grabbed her and dragged her to the court house while others picked up her attackers body._

_At the court house everyone was pointing at Elena and calling her a witch, some little children were throwing rocks at her. As the men were dragging her down the aisle one child threw a rock and it hit her right on her forehead, blood started seeping down her face. She senses where going crazy but she did her best to keep it under control, when the man stopped the wound on her head was fully heal not even a scar remained._

"_What is the meaning of this?" The head judge asked as he looked down at Elena._

"_This girl has committed witchcraft my lord." One of the men holding her stated._

"_How exactly are you sure Mr. Vandort? Do you have any proof to accuse this young woman?" The head priest asked._

"_I saw her, she killed Mr. Harmon. She was leaning over his body, she was about to get rid of the evidence." The boy who first saw her stated. A few men walked in carrying Mr. Harmon's body, Mr. Vandort held up Elena's right hand that she used to check Mr. Harmon's wound, "See sire, blood that is not hers. She killed this man. She is a witch, we must burn her." The rest of the village was screaming, "Burn her!" or screaming out, "Witch!" The judge looked down distraught, "I am so sorry young lady but I'm afraid my hands are tied here. I sentence the accused to burning at the stake." Elena looked at them shocked; everyone grabbed her and started dragging her out of the court house and to the jailhouse, they tied her to the wall and left._

_Three days have passed and Elena was starving, some of the villagers have come by to mock and throw things at her. The dress Alec gave to her became so worn and torn the villagers gave her a very tattered black and white dress. The next day the whole village showed up for Elena's burning, four men dragged her out of her cell and to the cross stake. They tied her up using metal chains and barbwire, the sharp metal dug into her skin as the blood seeped out. Elena started crying at how they were treating her; to silence her they used more barbwire as a gag. She tasted her own blood filling her mouth, she did not enjoy the taste of her own blood thus tried her best not to swallow it. Everyone stood around the stake and mocked Elena some even threw rocks at her, as the fire started Elena screamed in pain as the fire touched her skin, even though she was a vampire this pain was unbearable. She tried to scream out for help but the barbwire was sticking more into her mouth._

_As the fire fully covered Elena and started dying down people started to leave till everyone was gone except for one girl, she looked at Elena saddened and walked through the ash to her. _

"_I'm so sorry, these people are monsters. My name is Naminé and I'm going to help you." She took all of the chains off of Elena, burning her hands in the process; she caught Elena before she fell to the ground. Naminé carried her to an abandoned church on the outskirts of the village lost among the tree surrounding the village._

_Naminé pushed open the doors, "Mother I've brought her." A woman wearing a blue dress rushed over to them, "You did good daughter. Here give her to me dear. My name is Zarathustra I am Naminé's mother and we're going to take care of you."_

_For the past few months Lady Zarathustra and Naminé have taken care of Elena, even after all of her burns healed, they where even able to repair Elena's old dress. Elena was very happy with them, she felt wanted and loved back when she had a family of her own. She found out that Lady Zarathustra was learned bout certain herbs and potions to make things better for her and Naminé, and Elena was happy to help with anything they were doing._

_It wasn't until later that Marcus, Caius, and Aro came for them, Elena was out in the forest looking for something to feed. They charged Naminé and Zarathustra for their arts in magic, instead of killing them Aro sought them to be useful and turned them. Once they were gone Zarathustra gave herself and Naminé a potion to numb their pain and put them in a coma until their pain was gone. After Elena found out what happened she blamed herself and ran away from Denmark._

Alec clenched his fist in extreme anger, "How could they do that to her?" Lady Zarathustra put her hand on his shoulder, "They were just bad people. After Elena left Denmark she found herself in London and that's when Azrael took her in. Right after that she returned to her village, all of them they tortured, killed, and destroyed everything in their sight. Elena herself was so blinded by her rage she even attacked Naminé lucking Naminé got away before the others got to her." Zarathustra removed the illusion and they were back in the church, the girls stood with satisfied smiles on their face. Zarathustra smiled back, "Looks like you girls enjoyed your surprises." The girls all laughed as well as Zarathustra.

* * *

AN: I decided that all of you have been so patient and I've recieved a few more favorites for this story, it's more popular that I could imagine, but none the less so very happy so many of you like it. I put two intended chapters together because the one would've been so short. I think two chapters is good for one night hope to hear more reviews and more favorites :) Thanks everyone for being patient with me.


End file.
